Mamá
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Azula no sabía que había hecho mal, pero por alguna razón, su mamá parecía querer a Zuko más que a ella.


**Título: **Mamá**  
Cantidad de Palabras: **692**  
Notas:** Basado en el capítulo "Zuko Alone" o "Zuko solitario", en Latinoámerica, desde el punto de vista de Azula.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

Azula estaba en un punto entre el sueño profundo y el desvelo cuando escuchó un ruido de pasos. Preparó su cuerpo para saltar sobre la amenaza cuando ésta llegara, (teniendo también cuidado de parecer dormida); pero nada sucedió. Los pasos se detuvieron un poco más allá y Azula escuchó el distintivo y casi inaudible chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de Zuko. El sonido le era familiar dada la cantidad de veces que había entrado allí, ya fuera para hablarle o para hacerle alguna broma.

Al no escuchar nada más, la pequeña intentó quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero no podía. El sonido de los pasos seguía resonando en sus oídos, eventualmente cayó en la cuenta que era su madre. Ella era la única que entraría a la habitación de Zuko para verlo y no para molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas. Ella lo quería. Y con toda la razón. Zuko era sensible, amable, alegre, desinteresado y se preocupaba sinceramente por los demás, él era el hijo que toda madre deseaba. Con Azula era diferente. A pesar de su corta edad, la niña se daba cuenta que había algo muy dentro de ella que hacía que su mamá no la quisiera, que se comportara de otra manera con ella. Azula no sabía que había hecho mal, pero por alguna razón, su mamá parecía querer a Zuko más que a ella.

Pero, eso no importaba, después de todo, mamá era sólo mamá. Azula tenía a papá, él era el amo y señor de la Nación del Fuego. Él la quería, porque ella era inteligente, fuerte, poseedora de unas habilidades sorprendentes, una digna hija del Señor del Fuego. Y la hija que todo padre desearía tener. No importaba que mamá prefiriese a Zuko, papá prefería a Azula y eso era suficiente.

Azula cerró los ojos cuando la puerta de su propia habitación se abrió, se quedó completamente quieta mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse a ella. ¿Acaso era mamá?

Sí. Era ella. Lo supo cuando la sintió muy cerca, llamándola con voz suave. Azula no hizo caso, de pronto se sentía enojada con ella, absolutamente furiosa. De tal manera que no le importaba lo que fuese a decir, sólo quería que se fuera y la dejara en paz. "_Vete con Zuko, ya que lo quieres tanto_", pensó.

Probablemente su madre no notó los mudos signos que le enviaba Azula, porque aunque había dejado de pronunciar su nombre, se había acercado más. Azula sintió la delicada caricia de sus dedos retirando algunos mechones de cabello de su cara, el roce de su largo cabello cuando se agachó para decir algo a su oído y ése aroma que era tan propio de ella y que Azula había grabado en su memoria. Le dijo algunas palabras que Azula olvidó casi enseguida, luego, algo húmedo cayó sobre su frente y resbaló. "_¿Mamá está llorando?_", se preguntó. Y se convenció de que todo aquello era un sueño. Mamá no estaba allí, llorando, no diciéndole tantas cosas. No podía ser. Mamá no la quería. Sí, era un sueño. Nada más. Se levantó sobresaltada, sólo para ver la espalda de su madre desapareciendo a través de la puerta, envuelta en una capa negra. Esa imagen, fue la última que tuvo de ella.

Todo había sido un sueño. Y Azula había crecido siendo la preferida de papá, mientras Zuko se preguntaba desesperadamente dónde estaba su madre. De vez en cuando, Azula también se lo preguntaba y entonces recordaba su sueño. ¿Dónde estará?

Azula crecía en poder y destreza, siendo el orgullo de su padre. Al escuchar sus halagos sonreía, orgullosa, feliz. Después de todo, papá la quería. La quería mucho más que a Zuko. Muchísimo más. Algún día, sería _ella_ quién heredaría el trono de su padre. Ella y no Zuko. Ella y nadie más. Porque su padre estaba orgulloso de ella. Y eso era suficiente.

Aún cuando era feliz y estaba orgullosa de sí misma, seguía manteniéndose en vela varias noches, recordando la última vez que había visto a su madre y las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella:

"_Te amo, Azula. Y siempre lo haré. No importa lo que pase._"


End file.
